


Galletas

by Tete93



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Nani, Lilo y galletas.





	Galletas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el Reto #4 "Valientes Heroínas" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
> 
> El reto: Escribir en 155 palabras exactas sobre una heroína de Disney, que NO sea una princesa.
> 
> Personaje: Nani Pelekai
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Disney

Las lágrimas secas en el rostro de Lilo llenaron a Nani de culpa. Fue su idea cargar a Lilo para bajar las galletas que su madre había dejado sobre el refrigerador. Lilo ya pesaba demasiado para ser cargada y la niña había caído al suelo. Pero había conseguido las galletas.

—Todas las galletas son mías —Informó Lilo abrazando posesivamente el tarro.

—Habíamos quedado que íbamos a compartir —Respondió Nani haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—¡Pero me duele todo!

Nani estaba a punto de informarle a Lilo que no iba a ser chantajeada por una niña de cuatro años cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Pensando que eran sus padres, pues nadie haría visita con la tormenta que estaba cayendo, Nani pidió a Lilo que escondiera las galletas mientras ella atendía la puerta.

Era la policía.

Sus padres nunca volvieron.

Y repentinamente Nani tenía problemas mucho mayores que la forma en que iban a repartir las galletas.


End file.
